Sentimenti Sconosciuti Unknown Feelings
by cicella
Summary: Le infinite varianti dei sentimenti, che un cuore umano può provare, assumono sfaccettature e sfumature a volte difficili da decifrare . Le mie fic approdano anche qui! In attesa di sfornarne di nuove


**Disclaimer:** I personaggi delle storie su questo sito sono puramente fittizi basate sulla propria fantasia . L'intreccio è liberamente ispirato alla saga di "Harry Potter" di J. K. Rowling (che ne detiene i diritti) il che significa che i personaggi NON esistono realmente e sono immaginari, ed è scritto NON a scopo di lucro ma per divertimento e per diffonderne la fama.  
**Avvertimenti:** La storia è stata scritta dopo la pubblicazione del sesto libro della saga e di conseguenza potrebbe contenere degli SPOLIERS. Se non siete interessati ad alcun tipo di anticipazioni consiglio di non proseguire la lettura di questa storia.  
In quanto parte della categoria slash avverto che i contenuti di questa storia non sono adatti ad un pubblico sensibile o comunque contrario all'argomento.  
**Sommario:** Le infinite varianti dei sentimenti, che un cuore umano può provare, assumono sfaccettature e sfumature a volte difficili da decifrare .

**

* * *

**

L'hai fatto ancora.

Ogni volta che ci "incontriamo", appena siamo vicini, tu mi prendi in giro, io ti rispondo, tu m'insulti e io ti mando al Diavolo. E per tutta la durata dei nostri scontri, non fai altro che fissarmi le labbra.

Un comportamento del genere sarebbe giustificabile, se la tua mancanza di udito fosse cosa nota e ne avessi bisogno per capire quello che dico: ma so benissimo che senti perfettamente visto che, appena percepisci l'avvicinarsi del chiasso tipico dei Grifondoro, che si muovono in gruppo, verso la Sala Grande, volti il capo velocemente e nel mucchio cerchi attentamente "qualcuno".

So anche perfettamente che quel "qualcuno" sono io, a giudicare dal ghigno di soddisfazione che nasce sul tuo viso, quando mi riconosci in mezzo agli altri.

Mi passi accanto e mi spintoni, per farmi capire forse che la tua presenza è una costante della mia vita, che non devo dimenticare.

Dopo tutte le volte in cui si siamo toccati, ho imparato a riconoscere il tuo odore ovunque. Me ne sono reso conto quando l'ho sentito su Hermione, e lei mi ha confermato che i suoi libri erano sporchi grazie ad una delle tue "famose" spinte.

Cosa provi quando litighiamo? Quale sentimento ti spinge a cercarmi tra la folla? Più tempo passa, più mi ritrovo, ogni giorno più ansioso, ad attendere il momento in cui ti ritroverai a fissare intensamente e ossessivamente la mia bocca. Ogni volta che succede, non riesco ad impedirmi di mordermi il labbro inferiore, a volte da arrivare persino a sentire il gusto ferreo del sangue: dipende da quante volte ci siamo visti in un giorno.

E oggi l'hai fatto ancora.

Stai continuando, imperterrito, a fissarmi le labbra. Solo che non ci siamo incontrati in giro per la Scuola, ma siamo in classe, ad una delle noiosissime lezioni di Storia della Magia. Ti sei voltato verso di me, ma non accenni nemmeno una leggera curvatura delle labbra che possa farmi intuire la nascita di un ghigno. Non mi stai insultando, ma rimani in silenzio come in contemplazione, con un espressione che non mi permette di intuire minimamente la natura dei tuoi pensieri.

E tutte le mie certezze crollano.

Oggi è come tutte le altre volte, eppure è totalmente diverso da quello a cui ero abituato.

Continui a fissarmi. Stai, forse, aspettando che sia io a dire o fare qualcosa? Come potrei, sei sempre stato tu a fare la prima mossa. Cosa dovrei dire?

La lezione è ormai finita e distogli lo sguardo per sistemare i libri nella borsa; è un moto di disappunto quello che ho intravisto sul tuo volto? O tristezza? Perché, poi?

Vengo trascinato via, fuori dall'aula, dai miei amici ma, prima di dirigerci verso la prossima lezione, non riesco ad impedirmi di voltarmi indietro: ora sono io a cercarti tra la marea di studenti riversati nel corridoio.

Quando ti deciderai ad uscire da quella dannata aula? Ormai sono tutti fuori ed io sto per svoltare l'angolo.

Mi fermo di scatto: Hermione dietro di me sbatte contro la mia spalla.

«Ho dimenticato la penna in aula.» improvviso come scusa, per poter tornare da te e vedere cosa ti trattiene «Andate avanti, poi vi raggiungo.»

Ripercorro il corridoio verso l'aula, questa volta di corsa, e quasi mi scontro con te che stai finalmente uscendo. Mi guardi con tale stupore che per un attimo penso ci sia qualcuno dietro di me a spaventarti.

«Potter» esclami dopo aver ripreso fiato «volevi farmi venire un infarto?».

Eccola. La presa in giro. La storia si ripete. Adesso io ti rispondo per le rime mentre tu…

«Mi stai fissando le labbra.».

«Cosa?!?».

Merlino! Davvero l'ho detto ad alta voce?

«Ehm… sì, lo fai sempre.».

«Ti sei bevuto il cervello, Potter? Quali interessi dovrei avere per uno come te?»

È la rabbia o la paura ad imporporarti il viso?

«Quali bizzarri pensieri elabora la tua mente da portarti ad iniziare così una conversazione?»

Non lo so. A dire il vero, in questo momento, mi va bene qualsiasi argomento: da stamattina non mi avevi ancora rivolto la parola, non avevo ancora sentito la tua voce.

Ti avvicini lentamente; poi d'improvviso ti sposti di lato e mi spintoni con la spalla.

Eccolo, posso di nuovo sentirlo: il tuo profumo.

La tua mano sfiora la mia che, quasi fosse spinta da un riflesso condizionato, si è chiusa a pugno intorno al tuo polso.

«Lasciami andare, Potter!»

È la rabbia o la paura quello che sento nella tua voce?

Strattono il tuo braccio e tu finisci per sbattere contro il muro; mi porto davanti a te: cerchi di divincolarti, di allontanarmi, ma ho ancora i tuoi polsi stretti nelle mie mani, premuti, così come la tua schiena, contro la parete del corridoio.

È la rabbia o la paura ad aver accelerato così tanto il tuo respiro?

«Lo stai facendo ancora, Malfoy.».

Potresti alzare un po' di più lo sguardo e incontrare i miei occhi; invece lo tieni fisso sulle mie labbra.

«Aspetto che tu dica ciò che sicuramente dirai, Potter, perché so che non farai mai ciò che desidero.».

«E cosa dirò?»

«Risponderai alla mia provocazione con qualche pessima battuta e mi manderai al Diavolo.».

Anche tu, allora, sei abituato a questa nostra routine?

«E, invece, cosa preferiresti che facessi?».

Eccolo. Il tuo ghigno.

«Questo va già oltre le mie più rosee aspettative.».

È apparso per un momento, ma è già scomparso, sostituito da questa espressione seria che ora delinea il tuo viso. Cosa l'ha creata? Dove sono finite rabbia e paura? Cos'è che ha preso il loro posto e che non riesco a riconoscere?

«Voglio sapere che sapore hanno.»

«Prego?»

Di cosa stiamo parlando?!? Il tuo respiro, così vicino al mio, che si infrange sul mio viso, non mi permette di ragionare.

«Ogni volta che ci incontriamo ho voglia di assaggiare le tue labbra; non fai altro che morderle, e diventano sempre più rosse durante la giornata. Ed ora, così vicine, sono una tentazione troppo forte per poter continuare a resistere.»

Il movimento è troppo veloce e fluido perché io possa reagire in mia difesa; ti sporgi verso di me e premi le tue labbra sulle mie. Era questo che volevi? È strano. Non riesco a capire cosa sia questa sensazione: non è né rabbia né paura, ciò che sarebbe giusto provassi in questo momento, credo.

Ti scosti leggermente, mentre io rimango immobile; hai finito? Adesso sai che sapore hanno le mie labbra? Io non sono riuscito a sentire che sapore hanno le tue. Non ho sentito niente. Niente che possa riconoscere. Quello che sto provando non si identifica con nessuno dei sentimenti che conosco, e mi impedisce di trovare una reazione adatta a questa situazione.

Dischiudi leggermente le labbra; questa volta sono io a fissarle, perché, dalle tue parole che pronuncerai, spero di capire cosa significa tutto questo, cosa ha creato una tale situazione.

Ma quello che invece sento non sono parole emesse per essere ascoltate.

Sento la tua lingua umida che accarezza delicatamente il mio labbro inferiore, e poi quello superiore. Una volta, un'altra ancora; è come se mi chiedessi qualcosa, di cui non so il nome, ma che comunque esiste per essere presente.

Il gemito che ho sentito sono stato io a farlo? Perché il respiro è accelerato e il cuore batte così forte? È la rabbia o la paura che non mi permette di muovere neanche un muscolo? Che mi fa chiudere gli occhi?

La tua lingua si fa largo tra le mie labbra, dischiuse dal gemito di poco fa; nel momento stesso in cui comincia ad accarezzare anche l'interno della mia bocca, la logica si annulla. I miei sensi si annullano.

Non sento i mugolii soffocati che sicuramente sto producendo, che probabilmente stai facendo anche tu.

Non sento il tuo sguardo su di me: probabilmente anche i tuoi occhi saranno chiusi.

Non sento il tuo odore, quasi non riesco a respirare.

Non sento più i tuoi polsi nelle mie mani: forse sei riuscito a liberarti.

Ma so perfettamente cosa stai facendo, come tutti chiamano quello che stai facendo.

Mi stai baciando.

So bene che dovrei fare qualcosa, ma, davvero, non riesco a pensare logicamente. Chiunque al posto mio troverebbe un modo diverso di reagire, ma l'unica cosa che riesco fare in questo momento è tenere gli occhi chiusi. Non so se, muovere la mia lingua verso la tua, significa accettare quello che mi stai facendo. Il mio cuore ha cambiato posto ed ora abita nella mia testa; ma non è insopportabile, così come avere le tue mani sul mio volto, che provocano un calore tanto intenso quanto gradevole.

Adesso, stai assaggiando il mio sapore.

Che gusto ho? Ti piace? Speravi meglio? Anche io adesso dovrei sapere che gusto hai, ma non riesco a riconoscerlo in nessuno dei sapori che ho già assaggiato. La tua lingua che accarezza i miei denti e si spinge sempre più a fondo per trovare la mia, mi permette di identificarlo in un solo modo: sei tu, è il tuo sapore.

Ti scosti leggermente e lecchi di nuovo le mie labbra. Il bacio è finito.

Quanto è durato? Troppo? Poco? Abbastanza? Non lo so. So tante di quelle cose adesso, e quello che sapevo prima l'ho dimenticato, ormai privo di valore.

Apro gli occhi, ma i tuoi sono ancora chiusi, mentre tieni appoggiata la tua fronte sulla mia.

Cosa dovrei fare ora? Cosa dovrei dire?

La mia mente grida spregevolmente_ «Lurido figlio di Mangiamorte, che diavolo hai fatto?!?» _mentre il mio corpo sussurra, quasi impaurito, ma bisognoso_ «Ti prego, ti prego… ancora.»_

«È tutto talmente assurdo, Potter; eppure, l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è che vorrei rifarlo subito.»

«Adesso sai che sapore ho?»

Mi guardi quasi contrariato, e non ne capisco la causa, visto che è questo il motivo per cui mi hai baciato, no?

«Non lo so. Ero troppo concentrato nel pensare che ti stavo baciando; mi sono perso.»

«Anch'io.»

Fisso le tue labbra, che non sono mai state così rosse: è così che vedevi le mie? È così che diventano, quando ci si bacia veramente? Hai ragione, sono davvero molto invitanti.

Appoggio le mani sulle tue spalle e mi sollevo sulle punte dei piedi, per poter di nuovo ricongiungere le nostre labbra; questa volta sono già dischiuse, e le nostre lingue si incontrano ancor prima di giungere in contatto. Sembra lo stesso di prima, eppure in qualche modo diverso: sento la sicurezza di un luogo già visitato, di un atto già compiuto, di cui si conoscono le conseguenze. Anche il battito del cuore nella mia testa è diventato familiare.

Ci separiamo di nuovo e questa volta mi guardi subito negli occhi.

È rabbia o paura, quella che ora delinea il tuo volto? Sembra qualcosa che assomiglia ad entrambe, eppure in esse non viene resa perfettamente.

Mi spingi delicatamente, ma con fermezza, e ci ritroviamo nascosti dietro una delle armature del castello; poco distanti dei passi si avvicinano: due ragazzini si sono persi per i corridoi, ed ora corrono per trovare la loro aula, avvicinandosi e allontanandosi rapidamente. Lo spazio è stretto e angusto. L'intero mio corpo entra in contatto con il tuo in più punti; le mie mani sono strette attorno alla stoffa del tuo mantello sulla spalla, mentre le tue accarezzano la mia vita e i fianchi. Ti abbassi su di me, che mantengo lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito del tuo collo: il tuo respiro caldo contro la mia guancia mi rende difficile mantenere una minima lucidità.

«Ti piace, Potter? Vuoi che continui? Posso fare anche meglio di così, sai. Tante altre cose, altrettanto e ancor più piacevoli, se vuoi.».

«Perché?».

«Perché finalmente ti sei accorto di me. Non ho più dovuto rincorrerti: sei tu che ti sei avvicinato. Se non ci fosse stato anche un minimo interesse da parte tua, sarebbe stato inutile per me tentare di conquistarti: mi avresti rifiutato o deriso malamente. E poi mi avresti ignorato: questo proprio non avrei potuto sopportarlo.».

«Che cosa dovrebbe essere questo?».

«Qualsiasi cosa mi permetta di starti il più vicino possibile, di baciarti il più spesso possibile; di scoprire se anche la tua pelle è liscia e soda come ho immaginato in alcune "occasioni".».

Tappo la tua bocca con una mano, prima che tu aggiunga altro, di nuovo dei passi si avvicinano, e la voce che sento mi conferma che Hermione è tornata indietro a vedere che fine abbia fatto. I tuoi occhi si assottigliano, e sento la tua lingua sul mio palmo lasciare una scia umida che mi provoca un leggero solletico: ritraggo di scatto la mano e ti afferro per le spalle portandoti il più possibile vicino a me, contro il muro.

Non voglio che Hermione ci scopra: in questo momento proprio non saprei che dirle; e ho l'impressione che tu abbia frainteso il mio gesto, a giudicare dal ghigno familiare che è nato sul tuo viso, e le tue braccia che si posizionano attorno al mio collo.

«Ancora uno.».

«Eh?».

«Un altro bacio.».

Perché vuoi così fermamente che sia io a fare la prima mossa?

«Dammelo tu.».

«Voglio che sia tu a darmelo, come prova che tutto questo non è stato un sogno, e, soprattutto, come promessa di altre occasioni come questa.»

Ma non riesco a farlo, mi sento come pietrificato. Hermione si fa sempre più vicina e la paura che ci scopra sempre più soffocante.

«Ti aspetto alla Serra numero tre dopo Trasfigurazione. Ci sarai?».

Non lo so, non lo so. Sta zitto. Hermione è così vicina, potrebbe sentirci. Come faccio?

«Harry, sei qui?».

Si è affacciata dall'uscio nella classe che occupavamo poco fa. Bene, allora, quando starà per andarsene, io…

«Potter, ci sarai?».

«Io…».

«Potter, non osare prenderti gioco di me. Giuro che se scopro che ti diverti a prendermi in giro, non sarà il Signore Oscuro il tuo peggior nemico.».

«Harry, sei tu?».

Si sta avvicinando: no, deve averci sentito; non glielo posso permettere, non voglio che ci veda ora.

«Ti prego… Harry.».

Mi stacco velocemente da Malfoy e prendo la mia penna nella borsa, ricordandomi per fortuna della scusa usata prima per allontanarmi, mentre esco dalla nicchia dell'armatura, ritrovando Hermione esattamente davanti a me.

«Che diavolo ci facevi lì, Harry?».

«La penna: non riuscivo a trovarla. Si è fatta un bel voletto per essere arrivata lì dietro.»

«Già. Allora, sbrighiamoci; la Professoressa mi ha mandato a cercarti: per fortuna che non si tratta del Professor Piton, altrimenti, per un ritardo come questo, non te la saresti cavata con poco.».

«Già.».

«A proposito, hai visto Malfoy? Anche lui è assente. Chissà dov'è: anche i suoi "scagnozzi" sono preoccupati.».

«È una cosa che non mi riguarda minimamente; piuttosto sbrighiamoci ad andare a lezione.».

Mi incammino seguendo Hermione per l'ennesima volta lungo il corridoio che porta all'aula di Trasfigurazione, e di nuovo mi volto per guardarti: sei uscito dal nascondiglio e rimani ad osservarmi, poggiato con una spalla all'armatura; nuovamente con quell'espressione sul volto, già conosciuta, che riconosco in quel sentimento misto di rabbia e paura a cui per ora non riesco a dare un nome.

Rallento i passi, e prendo un pezzo di pergamena, scrivendo il più velocemente e chiaramente possibile la mia risposta, trasformandola in un uccellino di carta che vola verso di te, tra le tue mani.

Il tuo viso luminoso e il sorriso felice che mi rivolgi sono l'ultima cosa che vedo prima di svoltare l'angolo.

"_Ci sarò."_

§ FINE §


End file.
